youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Children Treasure Island
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1996 Disney/Jim Henson film, "Muppet Treasure Island". Cast: *Long John Silver - Shaw (Open Season) *Jim Hawkins - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Kermit the Frog as Captain Smollet - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Miss Piggy as Benjimina Gunn - Nellie the Elephant *The Great Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Sam the Eagle as Samuel Arrow - Paddington Bear *Fozzie Bear as Squire Trelawney - Berk (The Trap Door) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Dr. David Livesey - Robot (Robot and Monter) *Beaker - Monster (Robot and Monster) *Statler and Waldorf - Sparky and Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Billy Bones - Principal (Teacher's Pet) *Mrs. Bluveridge - Lee Kanker (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Spa-am - Balto *The Pig Natives - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Pob Lobster - Klonoa (Namco) *Clueless Morgan - Steele (Balto) *Mad Monty - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Sweetums - The Great Owl (The Secret of Nimh) *Blind Pew - Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) *Captain Flint - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Captain Flint's Crew - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Singing Animals and Skulls (during "Shiver My Timbers" - Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo), Danny (Tourettes Guy), Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostaglic Critic, Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc), Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University) and Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Totem Poles - Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear and Quick Draw McGraw *Diners at the Inn - ??? *Rat Tourists - Mices from Ratsamouse and Mice Ceremory from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Man who Captain Smollet stands behind - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Short Stack Stevens - ??? *One-Eyed Jack - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Black-Eyed Pete - ??? *Walleyed Pike - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Old Tom - Papi (Kronk's New Groove) *Real Old Tom - ??? *Dead Tom - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Headless Bill - Rapustin (Anastasia) *Big Fat Ugly Bug-Faced Baby Eating O'Brien - Esmeralda (The Hunchack of Notre Dame) *Angel Marie - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jaques Roach - ??? *Old people with Cabin Fever - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *German yodelers and goat during "Cabin Fever" - Danny, Pudge and T.W. the Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Mariachi Band - Yo-Yo Flamingos (Fantasia) and Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken) *The Electric Mayhem - Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Ovide (Ovide and the Gang), Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) and Goofy (Disney) *Rat Tour Guide - ??? *The Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Vegetables - The Fruitties Characters *Crew member who cries over Dead Tom - ??? *Joking Skull - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Muppet Treasure Island Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof Category:The Muppets Category:Muppets From Space movies Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:Muppet Babies Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Babies Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Muppets, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs